Halloween Horror
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: My Halloween Special! Ryo's decided to throw a Halloween party and he's invited all the Tamers. But what happens when a Digimon appears and the Tamers must face it in the middle of one of their favorite holidays?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
This fanfic contains Ryoki (Ryo x Ruki) and Jurato (Takato x Juri)  
*********************************  
HALLOWEEN HORROR  
  
"Hey, did you guys here?" asked Kazu, excitedly.  
  
"No, what?" asked Takato.  
  
"Ryo's holding a Halloween party at his place tomorrow night!" announced Kazu.  
  
"Ryo's holding a party?!" Takato, Jenrya, and Kenta asked simultaneously. It was late October and the Tamers were really hyped up about Halloween this year. They had all agreed to keep their costumes a secret until Halloween actually rolled around. But with the news of Ryo's party, they practically jumped for joy.  
  
"Did Ryo specify how it was going to work?" asked Juri, who was sitting next to Takato.  
  
"Well, he said we're going to go trick-or-treating first then go back to his place for the party," answered Kazu.  
  
"Man, does that guy know how to throw a party or what?" asked Kenta.  
  
"He's good," said Jenrya, "Wait, are the Digimon invited?"  
  
"He's Ryo," said Takato, "What would you expect?"  
  
"I see your point," said Jenrya.  
  
"So, are everyone's costume's finished?" asked Kenta, "Tomorrow is Halloween, after all."  
  
"Mine is," said Takato, "But I'm not telling."  
  
"We all agreed on that," said Jenrya, "Anyway, lunch is almost over. I'm going back to class."  
  
"We'll see each other later," said Takato. And with that, the five Tamers went off to their respective classrooms.  
  
****  
  
It was four o'clock by the time Ryo got home. He had taken a trip to the grocery store to pick up a pumpkin. He knew it was a little late to get one, but he was lucky to find a few left.  
  
"At least it's not the worst one," Ryo said to himself. As he began to spread newspapers all over the kitchen table. He walked over to the drawer and got out the kitchen knife and a large spoon.  
  
The doorbell rang and Ryo went to answer it. He opened the door and saw Ruki standing on the front step.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up," said Ryo.  
  
"Well, I made it," said Ruki.  
  
"Well, you ready to help me with the pumpkin?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I brought the book," said Ruki as she took out a small book that she found on her grandmother's bookshelf. It was filled with all sorts of pumpkin designs and instructions on how to carve them.  
  
"So, should we go for a classic or one of the fancy ones?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Let's flip through the book first," said Ruki.  
  
Agreeing to the suggestion, Ryo began flipping through the book with Ruki, marking off any interesting designs with yellow sticky notes. By the time they were finished, they had about five pages marked.  
  
"Okay, let's see what we've got," said Ryo, "we've marked the designs for a spider, a bat, a cat, a vampire, and a haunted house."  
  
"On second thought, let's go for a classic," said Ruki.  
  
"I thought you'd see things my way," said Ryo.  
  
"YOU never said anything," said Ruki, lightly punching Ryo in the arm.  
  
"Hey, what did I do to you?" asked Ryo, laughing.  
  
"You're asking for it," said Ruki.  
  
"Okay, okay. We're stopping," said Ryo, "What do you say we get started on the pumpkin, Pumpkin?"  
  
"Let's get started," said Ruki.  
  
Ryo grabbed a pencil and began making some marks on the pumpkin's skin. He drew a triangle for the nose and drew two more for the eyes. Then he drew a vampire-like mouth underneath the nose.  
  
"What do you think?" asked the Legendary Tamers.  
  
"Not bad," said Ruki, "It'll do."  
  
"Great!" said Ryo. He grabbed an apron and put it on before tossing one to Ruki, who caught it with her hand.  
  
Ruki tied on the apron and grabbed the knife and she and Ryo cut open a hole in the top of the pumpkin. Grabbing a large spoon, Ryo began scooping out the insides, separating the seeds from the unwanted parts in the process.  
  
"I think we need more room on the inside," said Ruki.  
  
"I'll get the melon baller," said Ryo. He walked over to a drawer and opened it. He fumbled around a bit before pulling out the utensil and walking back to the table with it in his hands. He began to scoop out the lining on the inside with it, making sure he left a flat space at the very bottom.  
  
"Time to get started on the face," said Ruki as she grabbed the knife.  
  
"Hold on, Ruki," said Ryo, "You can't just jab the pumpkin and start cutting. You gotta make a few delicate incisions into the surface, first." Ryo took a smaller knife and carefully made some small incisions into the pumpkin's skin, along the lines that the two Tamers had drawn.  
  
"And this does what?" asked Ruki.  
  
"It helps you to cut straight," answered Ryo.  
  
"And I thought you were trying to do this the slow and steady way just to annoy me," said Ruki.  
  
"Would I ever do that to you?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yes," replied Ruki.  
  
"I meant intentionally," said Ryo.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way," said Ruki. She picked up some of the pumpkin innards and threw them at Ryo.  
  
"Hey!" said Ryo. Retaliating, he threw the gunk that he already had in his hand at Ruki. He hit her, but she countered attack. They continued their little fight, but they weren't really mad at each other. In fact, they seemed to be having fun!  
  
"How on Earth did I go from hating your guts out to falling for you?" Ruki asked after they had stopped fooling around.  
  
"I don't know," replied Ryo, shrugging, "My charm, maybe?"  
  
"Give me a break," said Ruki as she lightly punched his arm again.  
  
"What?! You don't agree with me?!" asked Ryo.  
  
"Ryo!" said Ruki.  
  
"Okay, I was just kidding!" said Ryo, holding his hands up innocently.  
  
"Let's just try to get back to work," said Ruki, trying to kill the topic.  
  
"Okay," said Ryo as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
They spent the next several minutes doing the finishing touches on the pumpkin. Right after Ryo finished with the small incisions, he and Ruki cut into them with the larger knives.  
  
"Ryo, this piece is stuck in the eye," said Ruki.  
  
"It's no biggie," said Ryo, "You just gotta push it out like this." He stuck his hand inside the pumpkin and pushed out the piece that Ruki was trying to get out from the left eye.  
  
"I'm gonna work on the teeth a bit," said Ruki. She took a small knife and carefully cut away pieces from the teeth. She reshaped them a bit until they sort of curved towards the center.  
  
"Let's take a look at our progress," said Ryo as he took Ruki back a bit to look at the jack-o-lantern from a distance.  
  
"Doesn't look too bad," said Ruki.  
  
"Yeah. You did a great job with the teeth," said Ryo, "Now they look more like fangs."  
  
"Thanks. The eyes actually give it an almost evil look," commented Ruki.  
  
"I was aiming for that," said Ryo as he put his arm around Ruki.  
  
"Don't touch me, Ryo," said Ruki, "At least not until you wash off that stuff."  
  
"Maybe we should wash up," said Ryo as he looked himself and Ruki over. The two of them were covered in pumpkin innards.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be a good idea," said Ruki.  
  
Ryo led Ruki to the bathroom. While he waited for her to finish washing up, he went into his room to get a fresh change of clothes. He changed out of his current outfit and put on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. When Ruki came out of the bathroom, he loaned her a pair of cargo shorts and a blue T-shirt. They stuffed their clothes into the washer and sat down in the living room to watch some TV as they waited for their clothes to be washed.  
  
****  
  
Kazu and Kenta were at the store trying their best to buy some last-minute candy. Of course, they weren't having much luck.  
  
"Nothing," said Kazu as he peered into the fourteenth box they had come across only to find it empty, like the first thirteen.  
  
"There's gotta be something left," said Kenta as he pushed aside more empty boxes from the shelves.  
  
"Face it, Kenta. There's nothing left," said Kazu.  
  
"We'll find something or my name isn't Kenta Kitagawa," said Kenta.  
  
'I hate it when he does that,' thought Kazu.  
  
"I found something!" shouted Kenta. Kazu quickly ran through the crowd right over to where Kenta was standing.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Kazu as he looked at the bag in Kenta's hand, "APPLES?!?! Why the hell do we need apples?!"  
  
"Bobbing, Kazu. For bobbing," replied Kenta, flatly.  
  
"I never win at that game," muttered Kazu.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I know a candied apple recipe I found on the internet," said Kenta.  
  
"Will it kill us?" asked Kazu.  
  
"I'm not THAT bad of a cook!" said Kenta.  
  
"Even I'm better than you," said Kazu.  
  
"The only times when you CAN cook are when you follow scripts from the 'Naked Chef'," said Kenta, shuddering at the memories. Whenever Kazu followed a script from the "Naked Chef", he always took an extra step by taking the title literally.  
  
"So?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Nevermind," said Kenta as he put the apples into their shopping basket, "Come on. Let's see what else can grab." The two friends continued combing through the store, searching for any leftover Halloween candy.  
  
****  
  
Takato pulled on his oven mitts and opened up the oven. He reached in and pulled out the cookie sheet. On it were cookies in the shapes of pumpkins, ghosts, cat heads, and bats.  
  
"Perfect," said Takato. He reached in again and pulled out a second cookie sheet before placing both of them on the stove to cool and close the oven. Since Takato's family owned a bakery, Takato had volunteered to make Halloween cookies.  
  
"What's this?" asked Guilmon as he entered the kitchen and looked at the cookies after following his nose to them.  
  
"They're cookies for the party," answered Takato, "Don't touch them, Guilmon. They're still hot."  
  
"How hot?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"Fresh-out-of-the-oven hot," said Takato. But he had to admit, even HE couldn't resist the aroma of the cookies.  
  
'Boy, they smell delicious!' thought Takato as he licked his lips.  
  
"Takato! Could you bring in the next tray of coconut cream buns?" Mrs. Matsuda called from the cash register.  
  
"I'm on it!" Takato called back. He grabbed a tray from the shelf under the counter and filled it with fresh buns. He took them out into the bakery and slid the tray onto the shelf that was marked "Coconut Cream Buns." As soon as he was done, he went back into the kitchen and got out the sprinkles he had bought just for the cookies.  
  
"Let's see," said Takato, "I've got orange and green for the pumpkins, white for the ghosts, and black for the cats and bats. That should just about do it. Now where's that cookie frosting?"  
  
****  
  
"Jen, are you done yet?" asked Susie.  
  
"Almost," said Jenrya. The blue-haired Tamer had been sitting in front of the sewing machine all day trying to finish up his and Susie's costumes.  
  
"Are you done yet?" asked Susie for about the sixty-eighth time.  
  
"Just about," said Jenrya, "There." He took his foot off the pedal and released the needle. He cut the thread and gave Susie's costume a shake to straighten it out.  
  
"What do you think?" Jenrya asked his sister. Susie giggled at the thought of seeing herself in it. "Guess you like it." Jenrya placed Susie's now-finished costume on the chair and took the white thread off the sewing machine and placed it back into the sewing basket. He then took out the black thread and placed it on the sewing machine. After threading it through the needle, he picked up what appeared to be a black cape, put it through the sewing machine, and continued from where he left off.  
  
"Jen, you done yet?" Terriermon asked as he and Lopmon bounded in from the next room.  
  
"No," said Jenrya, "And I won't be any time soon if you don't let me finish."  
  
"Fine, be that way," said Terriermon.  
  
"Don't take that tone to me, young man," said Jenrya.  
  
"Since when did you start acting like such an adult?!" said Terriermon, "I'm outta here."  
  
"You're not going anywhere," said Jenrya.  
  
"Try and stop me," said Terriermon.  
  
"Oh Susie!" Jenrya started calling.  
  
"Okay! I give!" shouted Terriermon.  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way," said Jenrya as he went back to work on finishing his costume.  
  
****  
  
A small fog began to form somewhere in Shinjuku Park in the middle of the night. It was fortunate that Yamaki was working late. Otherwise, it would have one unnoticed.  
  
"Sir, we're detecting a Digital Field appearing in the real world," said Riley.  
  
"I' on my way," said Yamaki has he rushed through the new Hypnos headquarters up to the control room, "What are its stats?"  
  
"It's coming slowly," said Riley.  
  
"Think we can stop it in time?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"Negative," replied Megumi, "It's almost completely Bio-Emerged."  
  
"Guess it's up to those kids," said Yamaki as he looked up at the clock, "But it's late. They're all undoubtedly asleep."  
  
"What should we do about it, Sir?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Plant a tracer on it," said Yamaki.  
  
"Affirmative," said Riley. She quickly worked the keyboard and in a few seconds, the tracer had locked onto the Digimon.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait," said Yamaki, "Hopefully, those kids will be able to keep a lock on it with the com device I gave them."  
  
"All we can do is hope," said Riley as the blip vanished from the screen.  
  
****  
  
The next day, the Tamers were up early and really hyped up. It was officially Halloween and all of them were eager about Ryo's party, which would take place that night.  
  
Takato was in the kitchen of his family's bakery putting the finishing touches on his cookies. All the while, he was listening to his Halloween CD on his Discman, which his parents had given to him on his last birthday. Takato was bobbing his head up and down to the beat and singing the tunes silently to himself as he worked on the baked goods.  
  
"This Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween," sang Takato. He seemed to really be enjoying his music. He put the finishing touches on the last cookie and stepped back to admire his work. He picked up one of the cookies and bit into it.  
  
"Not bad," said Takato, "I think the others will like these." Satisfied with his work, Takato finished up his cookie and placed the rest inside a box.  
  
****  
  
Ryo was all over his house trying to decorate it for the party. He placed cobwebs in all the corners and hung rubber bats from the ceiling fan. He was listening to "A Night on Bald Mountain" on his stereo as he worked. Cyberdramon was helping him.  
  
"Do you really thing this party will work out well?" Cyberdramon asked as he hung up the last of the orange and black streamers.  
  
"How can it fail?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I can think of numerous reasons," said Cyberdramon.  
  
Ryo returned from the kitchen with his arms filled with bottles of Orange Crush, Pepsi, Coke, 7up, Mountain Dew, and Barq's Root Beer, which he set down on the coffee table. "Stop being so negative," said Ryo, "Try looking at the bright side for once, Cyberdramon. Now help me choose a movie to watch." Ryo walked over to his shelf and began going through his tapes and DVDs.  
  
"Ryo, this is ridiculous," said Cyberdramon after they had gone through Ryo's entire collection, "OF all the movies you have here, the only one that even comes close to being a Halloween one is 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'."  
  
"It's better than nothing," said Ryo as he took the tape from Cyberdramon's hands.  
  
"It's almost four," said Cyberdramon as he looked at the clock, "Shouldn't you be getting ready? It'll take you hours to put on that make-up."  
  
"I'll get started!" said Ryo. And with that, he dashed off to his room.  
  
****  
5:45 PM  
  
Takato stood in front of the mirror and readjusted the eye patch on his eye. He was dressed handsomely in his pirate costume. He wore a white shirt and a black vest, as well as red pants and a bandanna to match. He grabbed a red sash off his dresser and tied it around his waist before slipping his toy cutlass in place.  
  
"I don't look too bad," said Takato as he admired himself in his costume for a moment, "Oops, almost forgot one thing." He picked up a golden clip-on earring and clipped it to his left ear. After staring at his costumed self for the nth time, he turned and faced Guilmon.  
  
"How do I look, boy?" he asked his partner Digimon.  
  
"You look funny, Takato," was Guilmon's reply.  
  
"It's a pirate costume," said Takato, "I'm supposed to be a pirate. Anyway, let's get going to the party." Takato went downstairs into the kitchen with Guilmon right behind him and collected the box that contained all the cookies he had baked. He held it in his hands and felt its weight. It was the same as when he had left it. Satisfied, he placed the box under his arm and went outside.  
  
"Bye Mom! By Dad! I'm going to Ryo's party now!" called Takato.  
  
"Have fun, Takato!" called Mr. Matsuda.  
  
"Don't be out too late," said Mrs. Matsuda.  
  
"Darn! I almost forgot something!" said Takato. He went back to his home to get it. But when he got to the door, he saw his father holding out his orange Trick-or-Treating bag.  
  
"I knew you'd be back for this," said Mr. Matsuda.  
  
"Thanks dad," said Takato. He took the bag and gave his father a hug before running off with Guilmon. It was still awfully early and Takato could get to Ryo's house on foot within minutes. The reason he had left so early was because he wanted to do some Trick-or-Treating before going off to the party.  
  
****  
  
Ruki put on the last of her plastic armor and attached the plastic katana to her side. She quickly redid her hair so that it hung from her head, but some of it was left tied up. She picked up the heart-shaped eye patch from her dresser and tied it on, placing it over her left eye.  
  
  
(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Ruki's dressed up as Jubei-chan from the anime "Jubei-Chan: Secret of the Lovely Eye Patch". If you've never seen it, here's a picture of Ruki's costume.  
http://carnage.fanfic.org/jubeichan.jpg  
Ruki's costume is the one on the left.)  
  
"Well Renamon, how do I look," Ruki asked as her partner Digimon faded into the room.  
  
"You look like a strong warrior," said Renamon, "A samurai, I believe."  
  
"Got that right," said Ruki. Reaching for the hilt of her katana, he placed her hand on it and whipped out the toy sword from its scabbard like a real samurai would.  
  
"May I suggest that we be going now?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Alright, let's go," said Ruki, "Help me a bit with walking, Renamon. This eye patch really affects your depth perception."  
  
"As you wish," said Renamon.  
  
****  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!" shouted Terriermon from the couch. A larger Terriermon suddenly appeared right next to him.  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!" shouted the larger Terriermon.  
  
"No, no, no," said the original Terriermon, "I say that!" He placed his hands on the larger Terriermon's head and lifted it up, revealing Susie.  
  
"Be nice, Terriermon!" warned Jenrya.  
  
"Hey, you're not the one who's got to deal with someone dressed up as you!" yelled Terriermon.  
  
Jenrya finished placing his fangs into his mouth and stepped out from the bathroom dressed in his full vampire costume. He was wearing a black suit and a black vampire cape with red lining. A golden bat hung from his neck on a golden chain. Well, it was really a gold-plated plastic thing, but it was supposed to be some sort of bat medallion.  
  
"These fangs really screw up your speech," said Jenrya, his voice almost muffled, "You can't talk clearly with these." He took his sister by the hand and they left for Ryo's house with Terriermon and Lopmon on either side of them.  
  
****  
  
Juri was waiting by the window of her house dressed in her elegant purple dress and pointed princess' hat. Just then, the doorbell rang and a familiar voice shouted "Trick or Treat!" Excitedly, Juri rushed to the door and opened it. Standing there with his bag as his side was Takato with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Happy Halloween, Juri," said Takato.  
  
"Happy Halloween to you, too," said Juri.  
  
"So, do I get my little treat?" asked Takato as Juri linked her arm through his.  
  
"Will this do?" asked Juri. She leaned closer to Takato and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"That works, but you're the best treat I can ever have," said Takato.  
  
"Takato!" said Juri, giggling.  
  
"Well milady, shall we be heading off to our holiday gathering now?" asked Takato.  
  
"Right away, captain!" said Juri.  
  
The two of them laughed and they walked off together, hand-in-hand, towards Ryo's house with Guilmon tagging right along behind them.  
  
****  
  
Kazu was practicing his moonwalk in his room. He was dressed as Michael Jackson, wearing a red leather suit, a black wig, and a single white glove.  
  
"Oh yeah, c'mon!" said Kazu as he continued dancing. He danced his way downstairs, out onto the street, and towards Ryo's house.  
  
"Oh boy. Why did he have to choose to be Michael Jackson?" Guardromon asked with a sigh as he flew after Kazu.  
  
****  
  
Kenta waited patiently as his mother finished putting on the last of his Halloween make up.  
  
"There you are, Kenta," said Mrs. Kitagawa.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," said Kenta as he hugged his mother. Pulling back ,he donned a black robe and looked at himself in the mirror. Aside from the robe, he wore grey pants, a white shirt, and a grey v-neck sweater overtop the shirt. The make-up his mother had applied was on the side of his forehead, looking somewhat like a red lightning bolt. Kenta picked up a brown stick and held it out as though he were going to cast a spell.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Kenta. He pulled his arm back and smiled. The boy was dressed as Harry Potter. He loved reading the books so much and had seen the movie so many times that he decided to go as Harry this year.  
  
"Pipi pipipi pi!" said MarineAngemon.  
  
"I know, MarineAngemon," said Kenta, "We're going." He quickly put on his shoes and he and MarineAngemon were off.  
  
****  
  
Impmon was accompanying Ai and Makoto on their Trick-or-Treating. They had convinced him to come along and Impmon accepted. And since the siblings' parents knew about Impmon's Mega form, they decided to let him double as their adult supervisor. Ai was dressed up as a cowgirl and Makoto was Spider-Man. Impmon sighed happily as he and his two Tamers went from door to door asking for candy. He even refrained from launching a Badda Boom if anyone ever asked them to do a trick.  
  
****  
  
By seven o'clock, everyone was at Ryo's house and the party was completely underway. Takato was dancing in the center of the living room with Juri. Kazu was moonwalking. Kenta was eating one of Takato's cookies. Ruki was sitting on the sofa with a glass of Pepsi in her hand. Jenrya was in the bathroom trying his best to grab an apple in his mouth out of the bathtub (he took off his fangs). Susie was eating a donut. And the Digimon were all eating with the exception of Renamon and Cyberdramon, who stood in the corner watching everything.  
  
"I got it!" shouted Jenrya after he removed the apple from his mouth and held it up in the air. He then brought it to his mouth and bit into it.  
  
"I wonder what Ryo is dressed up as," said Kazu.  
  
"I don't know," said Kenta, "Knowing him, he's bound to have a surprise."  
  
"Hey everyone!" shouted Ryo as he jumped down from the seventh step of the staircase and landed on the floor. Ryo was dressed from head to toe in black. His clothing consisted of basically of black jeans, black socks, heavy black boots with silver buckles, black leather bracelets, and a tight black T-shirt that showed all of his muscles through it. Aside from that, he also wore some silver skull rings on his fingers, as well as a black spiked dog collar and a large silver cross on a black lanyard around his neck. His hair was black instead of brown. His face was completely covered in white mascara and he was also wearing black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and black lipstick.  
  
"Hey Ryo! Nice costume," said Takato.  
  
"What exactly are you supposed to be?" asked Kazu.  
  
"I'm a Goth," answered Ryo.  
  
"Must've taken you a long time to put on all that make-up," said Jenrya.  
  
"I managed," said Ryo, "And don't worry about my hair. The dye is temporary, so it'll wash off when I shower later tonight."  
  
"Is everything you're wearing black?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Right down to my boxers," said Ryo, confidently. Ryo walked across the living room, poured himself a glass of Orange Crush, and sat down on the couch next to Ruki.  
  
"So Wildcat, how do you like my party so far?" asked the Legendary Tamer.  
  
"I've seen worse," said Ruki.  
  
"Great, isn't it," said Ryo. He knew that Ruki knew that he was teasing her, but he just played along for the heck of it.  
  
"I'd kiss you if it weren't for all that make-up," said Ruki, "And I'd let you kiss me if you weren't wearing black lipstick."  
  
"That doesn't sound like something the reincarnation of an ancient samurai warrior would say," teased Ryo.  
  
"I thought Goths didn't make jokes," said Ruki.  
  
"Obviously, you've never met one," said Ryo.  
  
"Obviously," said Ruki.  
  
"I've got a couple of friends who are Goths, so I know quite a bit about them," said Ryo.  
  
"I'm surprised you even have friends outside of us," said Ruki, "I imagine you'd have nothing but fans out there."  
  
"Hey, I'm human, too," said Ryo.  
  
The song on Ryo's stereo soon changed to a slow song. Takato and Juri changed their positions so that they were both in each other's arms. Takato had his arms around Juri's waist and Juri had her arms around his neck as the two slow-danced together.  
  
"May I have the honor of this dance?" Ryo asked Ruki as he stood up and held his hand towards her. Ruki took his hand and let him guide her out into the middle of the room. Ryo placed his arm around Ruki's waist while Ruki slid her own around his neck. The two of them began to slow dance with Takato and Juri only a few feet away from them.  
  
****  
  
"What did you get Ai?" Makoto asked as he, his sister, and Impmon left the last house.  
  
"I got two Tootsie-Rolls, a purple sucker, and an Aero bar," replied Ai.  
  
"I got four packs of gum and a mint chocolate," said Makoto.  
  
"What about you, Impmon?" asked Ai.  
  
"A chocolate bat and some Fruit-by-the-Foot," said Impmon. Just then, his senses picked something up.  
  
"What is it, Impmon?" asked Ai.  
  
"Is it something bad?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Very," said Impmon. The small Rookie Digimon was suddenly struck by some force and knocked back.  
  
"IMPMON!" shouted Ai and Makoto. The two children ran towards their Digimon.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Someone's there," said Impmon, "And he's a Digimon. NO!" Impmon looked up and watched as the Digimon that had attacked him flew off.  
  
"What's he doing here?" asked Ai.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good. Ai and Makoto, I gotta go stop that thing," said Impmon.  
  
"Be careful," said Ai.  
  
"Don't worry about me," said Impmon. And with that, he Warp Digivolved into Beelzemon Blast Mode.  
  
"I'll take you kids home first," said Beelzemon. Picking up each of his Tamers in his arms, he spread his wings and headed home.  
  
****  
  
The Digimon were the first to sense the danger.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Takato as Guilmon, who was growling.  
  
"A powerful Digimon," said Renamon.  
  
"What?!" asked Ruki.  
  
"We better go check it out," said Jenrya.  
  
The Tamers all nodded in agreement and ran outside, with the exception of Susie, who had been instructed to stay inside with Lopmon. They looked around, but saw nothing.  
  
"Over there!" shouted Kenta. Everyone looked in the direction Kenta was pointing in and saw a figure in a black cape flying through the sky.  
  
"It's headed for the park," said Takato, "Let's go!"  
  
The Tamers and ran after the Digimon and finally wound up in Shinjuku Park.  
  
"Come out and show yourself!" shouted Ryo.  
  
A sinister laugh was heard as a Digimon in a black cape descended on them from the sky.  
  
"He looks so familiar," said Kenta.  
  
"Let's check out the stats on this guy," said Jenrya as he looked at his D-Arc. His eyes grew wide when he saw the profile.  
  
"What is it, Jen?" asked Takato, "Who is he?"  
  
"Myotismon," said Jenrya.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Kazu, "Sorry, I thought you said Myotismon."  
  
"I DID say Myotismon," said Jenrya.  
  
"We're screwed," said Kazu.  
  
"We haven't lost yet," said Ryo.  
  
"Here he comes," said Ruki as Myotismon landed on the ground.  
  
"Tamers, I've heard so much about you," said Myotismon, "So I decided to come and see your powers for myself. And it appears I chose the perfect night to do so."  
  
"I don't like the sound of his voice," said Kenta.  
  
"That will be the last thing you won't like once I'm done with all of you," said Myotismon as he spread out his cape, "GRISLY WING!" A massive flock of bats flew out from his body screeching as it headed straight for the Tamers.  
  
"Are you ready, Renamon?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Need you even ask?" said Renamon.  
  
"Terriermon?" said Jenrya.  
  
"I'm pumped and ready for action!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Cyberdramon, are you ready?" asked Ryo. Cyberdramon just cracked his knuckles and snarled. "I'll take that as a yes," said the Legendary Tamer.  
  
"Guilmon, you ready, boy?" asked Takato.  
  
"I'm ready, Takato!" said Guilmon, "PYRO SPHERE!"  
  
DIAMOND STORM!" shouted Renamon.  
  
"TERRIER TORNADO!" shouted Terriermon.  
  
"DESOLATION CLAW!" shouted Cyberdramon.  
  
"Guardromon! Help 'em out!" said Kazu.  
  
"You too, MarineAngemon!" said Kenta.  
  
"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" shouted Guardromon.  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!" shouted MarineAngemon.  
  
"They're still after us!" said Juri as more bats got past the defense the Digimon had put up.  
  
"I've got just the thing that'll help us out," said Ryo as he pulled out his D-Arc and a Digimon card, "DIGIMODIFY! TOGEMON'S NEEDLE SPRAY ACTIVATE!"  
  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!" shouted Cyberdramon as he rapidly moved his arms all around, firing needles in every direction. Bats screeched loudly in pain as each one was impaled by a needle and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" shouted Takato, covering his ears, trying to protect himself from the horrid screeches of the dying bats.  
  
"Get used to it!" shouted Ruki, "Hey, where'd Myotismon go?"  
  
"Good question," said Jenrya.  
  
"Guys, head's up!" shouted Kazu as a red whip-like beam of energy struck Guardromon and knocked him down. The Tamers looked up to see Myotismon flying above their heads.  
  
"Heh. CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" shouted Myotismon. He lashed out with his attack and struck down MarineAngemon.  
  
"MarineAngemon!" shouted Kenta. He ran towards his partner a fast as he could. He quickly whipped around and caught the small fairy Digimon in his robe. "Are you okay, MarineAngemon?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Pi pipi pi," replied MarineAngemon. Kenta smiled with relief.  
  
"We should all Biomerge while we can," said Jenrya.  
  
"Good idea," said Takato, "Let's do it!"  
  
"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" shouted Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, and Ryo.  
  
"Guilmon Biomerge to...DUKEMON!"  
"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!"  
"Terriermon Biomerge to...SAINTGARGOMON!"  
"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!"  
  
The four Biomerged Mega Digimon stood their ground as they looked up at Myotismon.  
  
"Let's get him!" said Takato from inside Dukemon.  
  
"ROYAL SABER!" shouted Dukemon.  
  
"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" countered Myotismon. He lashed out and wrapped his attack around Dukemon's leg before pulling back and tripping him onto the ground.  
  
"DRAGON HELIX!" shouted Sakuyamon as she launched a massive helix of blue flames. Myotismon held his cape around him in a defensive position as they came towards him.  
  
"We got him!" said Ruki. Her expression suddenly changed as Myotismon burst through the flames, unscathed.  
  
"Ruki!" shouted Ryo.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!" shouted Justimon. Just before he was about to nail Myotismon in the head, the vampire Digimon turned around and grabbed him by the foot. Myotismon slammed Justimon into he ground. He then picked him up by the scarf and threw him into Sakuyamon.  
  
"Hold it right there," said SaintGargomon as he opened up all of his missile ports, "BURST SHOT!" He launched dozens of missiles from his body, all targeted at Myotismon.  
  
"You can't defeat me that easily," said the evil virus, "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Lashing out with his attack, he knocked all the missiles off course and they crashed into the ground.  
  
"He's good," said Jenrya.  
  
"Well, not for long," said SaintGargomon, "GIANT...."  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!" shouted Myotismon. Spreading out his cape, he launched a black energy wave at SaintGargomon, paralyzing him.  
  
"SaintGargomon!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
"He's all black and white now!" exclaimed Takato.  
  
"Ha! GRISLY WING!" shouted Myotismon. His entire flock of bats flew straight at the defenseless SaintGargomon and started sinking their fangs into him.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" shouted Dukemon.  
  
"Takato, wait!" shouted Ryo.  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!" shouted Myotismon. His attack had the same effect on Dukemon as it did on SaintGargomon.  
  
"That does it!" said Sakuyamon, "VAJRA MANDALA!"  
  
"ACCEL. ARM!" shouted Justimon.  
  
The two attacks combined their powers into one massive beam surrounded by three fox-like spirits, which slammed right into Myotismon with full impact.  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!" shouted Myotismon's voice. The attack struck down both Megas and they both dropped down to the ground. Myotismon walked out from the smoke and dusted himself off.  
  
"Not even a scratch," said Kazu.  
  
"We gotta help!" said Kenta.  
  
"We can't," said Kazu, "He totally whooped our Digimon!"  
  
"We're all gonna die," said Kenta.  
  
"Say good-bye!" said Myotismon as he stood over Dukemon.  
  
Takato closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the oncoming impact, knowing full well of the possible results.  
  
A purple energy blast suddenly hit Myotismon in the back. Angrily, the vampire turned to see who it was. Up in the sky was a winged Digimon dressed as Squall Leonhart.  
  
"It's a bird!" said Kazu.  
  
"It's a plane!" said Kenta.  
  
"IT'S BEELZEMON!" exclaimed the others.  
  
"Beelzemon," said Myotismon as he flew up to meet his new opponent.  
  
"So you're the guy who came through last night," said Beelzemon.  
  
"And I see you're well, too, Beelzemon," replied Myotismon.  
  
"Cut the chit-chat and let's get down to business," said Beelzemon.  
  
"If you insist," said Myotismon, "GRISLY WING!"  
  
"DEATH SLINGER!" shouted Beelzemon. He held out his Positron Gun and started firing. While he was doing that, he quickly grabbed his berenjena and held it out. "DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon shot one bat after another, using both weapons.  
  
Suddenly, Myotismon flew straight towards Beelzemon. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" shouted the undead Digimon.  
  
"DARKNESS CLAW!" countered Beelzemon. He was just able to strike Myotismon right before he came close enough to attack. The caped terror fell to the ground. Beelzemon quickly flew down and landed before the four fallen Digimon.  
  
"A little help please, Beelzemon?" asked Takato.  
  
"This is gonna hurt, but it'll help," said Beelzemon, "DARKNESS CLAW!" One by one, he slashed each Digimon, causing the effects of Myotismon's attack to wear off. At the same time, Myotismon got up and powered up.  
  
"Now let's get him!" said Jenrya.  
  
"About time!" said SaintGargomon, "GIANT MISSILE!"  
  
"VAJRA MANDALA!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
"TRINITY ARM!" shouted Justimon.  
  
"FINAL ELYSIAN!" shouted Dukemon.  
  
"DEATH SLINGER!" shouted Beelzemon.  
  
The attacks hit Myotismon.  
  
"We did it!" shouted Takato.  
  
"I don't think so!" shouted a voice. It sounded like Myotismon, but it was much more menacing. The Tamers looked up and screamed. Towering above them was VenomMyotismon.  
  
"Just like in the show," said Takato.  
  
"Come on! We have to pull ourselves together!" said Jenrya.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" said Ryo as Justimon stood up.  
  
  
"Justimon Mode Change to...POWER MODE!"  
  
  
"Not much difference," said Ruki.  
  
"It's all I've got, said Justimon. The purple on his suit was now red to match his scarf.  
  
(A/N: I kinda imagined Justimon to have some sort of resemblance to Ultraman.)  
  
"VENOM INFUSION!" shouted VenomMyotismon. His eyes began to glow and he suddenly fired a pair of multi-colored laser beams from them at the Tamers. The Digimon quickly dodged out of the way.  
  
"SPIRAL SABER!" shouted Dukemon. He leapt up into the air and spun around, slashing VenomMyotismon with his lance.  
  
"CRITICAL ARM!" shouted Justimon. He leapt up VenomMyotismon's body and slashed with his blade arm.  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!" shouted VenomMyotismon. He drew back his arm and slashed the Mega Digimon with his claws. "VENOM INFUSION!" He fired his beams and struck down the Digimon again.  
  
"He's too powerful!" said Kenta.  
  
"No sh..." started Kazu.  
  
"Don't say it!" shouted Kenta.  
  
"I was going to say 'no shoot, Sherlock,'" said Kazu.  
  
****  
  
"Susie, I've got to go help them!" said Lopmon, "They're in danger.  
  
"Can you really do it?" asked Lopmon.  
  
"Trust me," said Lopmon.  
  
"Right!" said Susie, "DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
"Lopmon Digivolve to...ANTYLAMON!"  
  
As soon as Lopmon Digivolved into Antylamon, she immediately ran towards the battle at full speed.  
  
"Be careful, Antylamon!" yelled Susie as Antylamon disappeared from view.  
  
****  
  
"DEATH SLINGER! DEATH SLINGER! DEATH SLINGER!" shouted Beelzemon, repeatedly as he fired one shot after another at VenomMyotismon.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!" shouted Justimon. Even though he was in Power Mode, he still couldn't do much to the massive Mega Digimon.  
  
"GIANT MISSILE!" shouted SaintGargomon.  
  
"DRAGON HELIX!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
VenomMyotismon whipped himself around and swatted the two Digimon away with his tail. "Your attacks are pitiful!" bellowed the massive monster, "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that if you even hope to stand a chance against me!"  
  
"It's no use trying to over power him," said Ryo, "So let's see just how fast he is!"  
  
  
Justimon Mode Change to...SPEED MODE!  
  
  
Justimon stood facing VenomMyotismon. His suit was back to being purple and white, but now his scarf was also purple. He leapt up into the air and switched to his blade arm.  
  
"CRITICAL ARM!" shouted Justimon. He slashed rapidly with blade ,but did no damage. He quickly leapt around on VenomMyotismon's body, evading his sweeping claws.  
  
"I grow tired of you!" said VenomMyotismon. He opened up a part of his body and entrails snaked out and grabbed Justimon. The heroic Mega Digimon struggled, but in vain. VenomMyotismon threw him into the ground and prepared to stomp right on top of him. "Say good-bye!" said VenomMyotismon.  
  
"TREASURE AXE!" shouted Antylamon, who had just arrived on the scene. She leapt up and sunk her axe heads into VenomMyotismon's back. Growling, the demonic vampire fell back and slammed Antylamon into the ground. He quickly leapt back into his feet and looked down at the Tamers and their Digimon.  
  
"He's still too powerful!" exclaimed Beelzemon, "We don't stand a chance against him!"  
  
"Listen to the Beelzemon," said VenomMyotismon, "His words hold the key to preventing your demise!"  
  
"We will never give up as long as we're alive!" shouted Takato.  
  
"You had your chance," said VenomMyotismon, "Now you must all die! VENOM INFUSION!" his attack struck down all the Digimon and they all fell to the ground one after another.  
  
"It's over," said Kazu.  
  
"We lost," said Kenta, "We're all doomed."  
  
"Not yet!" said Dukemon, "We're not beaten yet!" The knight Digimon slowly got to his feet.  
  
"We're never going to quit!" said Takato, "We're going to fight to the bitter end and there's nothing that you can do to stop us!" A white light suddenly engulfed Dukemon's entire body. When he emerged, he was dressed completely in red armor. On his back were twelve glowing white angel wings. In one hand he carried a sword. Out of the light materialized a lance, which he grabbed in his other hand.  
  
  
"DUKEMON CRIMSON MODE!"  
  
  
Dukemon stood up and spread his wings. He leapt up and took to the skies.  
  
"Now there's one determined guy," said Beelzemon. He slowly got back onto his feet, spread his wings, and flew after Dukemon.  
  
"I'm going, too," said Ryo as Justimon stood up.  
  
  
"Justimon Mode Change to...OMNI MODE!"  
  
  
Justimon reverted back to his original colors before flying off after Dukemon.  
  
"Hey, you gonna leave me behind?" asked Ruki. Sakuyamon leapt back onto her feet and followed Justimon.  
  
"Wait for us!" said Jenrya as SaintGargomon flew after them.  
  
"Give it up!" said VenomMyotismon, It's pointle..."  
  
"YOU shut up!" shouted Takato, I'm sick of hearing you brag on like that!"  
  
"INVINCIBLE SWORD!" shouted Dukemon.  
  
"CRITICAL ARM!" shouted Justimon.  
  
"TALISMAN SPHERE!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
"GIANT MISSILE!" shouted SaintGargomon.  
  
"CHAOS FLARE!" shouted Beelzemon.  
  
The combined power of the four attacks struck VenomMyotismon hard. When the smoke cleared, it was obvious had the evil Digimon had taken on damage.  
  
"I...can't...lose...to...these...kids!" said VenomMyotismon.  
  
"Well guess what?" said Takato, "You just did." Dukemon drew back his right arm, which was holding the glowing lance.  
  
"What?!" said VenomMyotismon.  
  
"QUO VADIS!" shouted Dukemon as he threw the lance with all his might up at VenomMyotismon. The lance struck him right in the abdominal area and out the other side. VenomMyotismon screamed out in pain. As his body slowly dematerialized into data particles.  
  
"They did it!" shouted Kenta as he jumped up and down and grabbed MarineAngemon's arms and started swinging him around.  
  
"Take that, spooty evil Digimon!" shouted Kazu.  
  
****  
  
"Well, that was an interesting night," said Jenrya. Susie had fallen asleep and now Jenrya was about to carry her home.  
  
"Thanks for coming over for my party, everyone," said Ryo. He had removed his Goth make-up and now stood at the front door of his house with the rest of the Tamers in front of him. "Even though it was cut short," he added.  
  
"We had a great time," said Takato, "Maybe we can do it again next year."  
  
"Maybe we can, just without the evil Digimon to crash the party," said Kazu. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyway, see you guys tomorrow," said Ryo.  
  
"Later," said Jenrya has he carried Susie home with Terriermon and Lopmon following them.  
  
"Adios," said Kazu before he hitched a ride on Guardromon's back and they took off.  
  
"Good night," said Kenta. He opened up his robe and let MarineAngemon fly into his pocket before leaving.  
  
"See you tomorrow," said Takato has he and Juri left, hand-in-hand, with Guilmon behind him.  
  
"Sleep well," said Ruki before she and Renamon left.  
  
"Later, Wildcat," said Ryo grinning. As soon as everyone was gone, he shut the door and began to clean up. After tidying up his house, he went up to shower before heading off to his room in the attic. It had been a long night and all Ryo wanted to do now was sleep, as did everyone else.  
  
(A/N: Yes, I had Ryo's room put in the attic.)  
  
---------  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween  
  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream  
  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween  
  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
  
In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
  
Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now  
  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!  
Wheeeee!  
---------  
  
THE END  
*********************************  
Song was "This is Halloween" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas".  
  
Anyway, please read and review. 


End file.
